


Old Folks, Young Love

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: F/M, Flying, Flying Sex, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx
Summary: Not my favorite ship but like it'll do





	Old Folks, Young Love

“Hey Granny” Hades calls, smiling. “Do you remember your dead husband?”

“Ohyes” she exclaims, sadly. “He was quite the catch and such a brave man and I loved him. It was so sad when he died”

“Yes,” Hades agrees, also very sad. “I remember that my persephone was a hero too or something because I’m not dead.” 

“Wow we really are survivors,” Granny exclaims, clasping her hands together with such strength that a nearby mountain collapses. “Oh dear, I guess I have to go clean that” she said and with that she goes to clean with her rippling arms and Hades is thinking about this when he stops her.

“Wait” he screams, “Granny you shouldn’t have to clean”

“But it’s my job to clean up after my dearies kiddos” she interjects. 

“But what if we run away together and start a new life with new kids?” he begs.

“Oh okay” submits Granny. “I don’t even know what kids I have now” she confesses.

“Off to a good start!” He rejoices. 

Granny and Hades kisses, their sloppy tongues twining around when she starts flying.

“Oh my Zeus!” Hades screeches, holding on to Granny’s large breasts so he doesn’t fall off from her flying so fast. “I’m going to die!”

“Yesh,” She gigles heartily. “Youre going to die a little death” she winks and his eyes widen because the little death means orgasm.

And then they fuck, her flying and carrying hades in midair and her arms ripple around him and also her valkery wings ripple from supporting both of their weights because they power of flight with wings takes too much effort and then when granny orgasms they fall to the ground and die for real the end/

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite ship but like it'll do


End file.
